Hell Yeah!
by emeralddusk
Summary: Tori and Beck ponder when a reality show portrays them as dating.
1. Bright Opportunities

Victorious

Hell Yeah!

**Part One: Bright Opportunities**

_It was an ordinary day in Las Angeles, and everybody at Hollywood Arts was going about their days as usual, with the idea that their futures were bright, and full of opportunity. Little did they know that the events of the next few weeks would take away all those opportunities, and change their lives, forever!_

At Hollywood Arts, Katrina was buying a beer from the drink dispenser. She picked it up and drank it. "Uh, hu!" She gasped at the strong drink.

"Ha Trina, what's up?" Asked Tori as she walked up.

"Not much." Said Trina in a mature, normal voice. "I was just heading to my next class, and was thinking that I'd stop by my locker when the..."

"Trina, are you drunk?" Asked Tori.

"Uh, cu!" Coughed Trina as she whipped her head around. "Sorry about that, hu hu hu." She laughed stupidly as she fell and her head banged into a locker.

"Ah." Said Tori. A small, yellow robot, which flew, came up to them, and started shooting Tori and Trina in the crotch. "What the hell?" Asked Tori.

"Ha guys, I was just working on this new robot of mine, pretty cool hu?" Asked Robby.

"Why did you build a robot?" Asked Tori.

"It's better than self mutilation." Stated Robby.

"That's your argument?" Asked Trina, who's head was still against the locker.

"I wasn't argruing with him!" Yelled Tori.

"Please don't yell at me." Said Trina in an upset voice.

"No." Said Tori.

"Alright, there's some people, there's some people, uh, hu, loo..." Started a man with two camera men.

"Ha, those men have cameras!" Yelled Trina as she ran over to them, and tried to get into the spotlight. One of the camera men turned, and his mic hit Trina and she fell on the ground.

"Ha, look, I can make it come right back with this homing de..." Started Robby as the robot flew back and hit him in the face. "Uh, uh!" Yelled Robby, who's face was all covered in blood, as he fell on the floor.

"Ha, who's that loser?" Asked Jade as she walked up.

"I don't know, he just came in with the camera me..." Started Tori.

"No I meant Robby." Said Jade.

"Ha guys, missed ya this morning." Said Beck as he walked in the door.

"Where were you, it's almost eleven?" Asked Tori.

"It is, damn, I gotta get a watch." Said Beck as he took the spilled can of beer from Trina and started to drink it.

"Ha, what're you doing here, with, those?" Asked Tori.

"I'm here to shoot a new T.V show, and they're carrying the cameras." Stated the man.

"Whoa, what's your show about?" Asked Robby as he stood up.

"Who's the freak covered in blo..." Started the man, who's name was Brian.

"Don't bother with him." Said Jade.

"Okay, well, the show is about real teenagers in Hollywood, that's it." Said Brian.

"Ha, we're teenagers, and we're in Hollywood." Stated Trina.

"Really." Said Beck.

"Did that floor person just talk?" Asked Brian.

"Ya, she just fel..." Started Tori.

"No, I meant him." Said Brian referring to Beck.

"He wasn't on the floor." Said Jade.

"I can't pay attention to everything!" Yelled Brian. "So, we're holding auditions tomorrow in the auditorium, be there if you want to be on T.V."

"We'll be there Brian." Said Tori.

"Great." Said Brian.

"I'll be there too." Said Robby.

"Uh, that's alright." Said Brian as he backed away from him. "The show's called "Hell Yeah."

"Forget it." Said Jade.

"It's called "The Wood." Said Brian.

"I'm in." Said Jade.

"Great, by." Said Brian as he walked off. He shoved Trina into a locker.

"Ha, ya think that guy was from T.V?" Asked Trina, who didn't notice getting shoved into a locker.

"Nope." Said Beck.

Later, at the outside cafeteria, the group was sitting at a table, eating. "What if we really got on T.V, that'd be awesone." Said Beck.

"My life's always awesome, when I'm with you." Said Jade, still unethused.

"Ya, when you are." Said Beck.

At the concession cart, Trina and Robby were arguing with Festus, the food cart manager. "Ha, come on, ha!" They yelled.

"Alright, here, the last churro." Said Festus as she handed it to Robby.

"Ha, give that to me!" Demanded Trina.

"No, it's mine!" Yelled Robby as she wrestled him over it.

"Give me a churro!" Demanded Trina as she attacked Festus.

"No, we're out!" He yelled as he pushed at her with a broom.

"Give it!" Yelled Trina as she pulled on the broom, and nearly pulled him out of the cart.

"Ha, let go!" Yelled Festus.

"No, ah!" Yelled Trina.

"On!" Yelled Festus.

"Fine!" Yelled Trina as she let go of the broom.

"Uh!" Yelled Festus as the broom hit him in the face and broke his nose. He fell back on the burner. "Ah!" He rolled over, pulled on a cabinet, and fell on the floor, and a ton of silverwear and food fell on him, then the cabinet as well. "Ah!"

"Oops." Said Trina.

At the "Hell Yeah" auditions, the group was waiting to audition. Tori sat in the chair. "Ha, name's Tori Vega, really excited!" She said.

"What's your name?" Asked the man.

"...Tori." She repeated, still enthused.

"So, tell us about your life." Said the man.

"Well, my sister is the reason I came to Hollywood Arts, and my best friends are her, Robby, Andre, Beck, my ex-boyfriend, and Jade, she dates my ex-boyfriend, a..." Started Tori.

"Alright." Said the man. Another person came up. "So, what do you do?" Asked the man.

"Well, I like music, and, uh..." Started Andre.

"He's in." Said the man. Trina then came up. "So, why should you be on our show?" Asked the man.

"Well, I love T.V, and, acting and money, and, hu!" She started enthusiastically.

"Thank you, next." Said the man.

"Hm!" Trina angrily left.

"So, what do you hate?" Asked the man.

"Well, I hate pink, and, soft tissues." Said Jade. "And, lavender, and, Tori." Tori waved at her. "And, walnuts, and, periods, and, sulfur water, people who wear sunglasses inside, a..." She went on. Brian angrily threw his sunglasses off.

Robby then walked up and sat in the chair. "Next." Said the man. Robby then left.

Later, Beck was sitting in the chair. "So, that's how I do my hair, with that gel I invented, and, uh, love tacos, especially the ones with no real meat, a..." He went on. The men sat there, looking bored, and irritated. "And, those combs that have sparkles on them, and those saggy dogs, a..."

"We'll let you on the show if you stop talking!" Yelled the man.

"Alright!" Yelled Beck.

In the principals office, Robby and Trina were talking to the principal. "You hurt Festes, with a broom and f***in' frier!" Yelled the principal.

"Ha, I was just there, she f***in' attacked the guy for a freakin' churro." Argued Robby.

"Ha, f***, wouldn't give me a damn churro, f***in', just want damn, f*** ass churro, p***y stand guy." Argued Trina.

"Well, I don't care, he's hurt, so I want you to take over the stand." Said the principal.

"What, no, why, hu, hu." Panted Trina.

"Well, he did get hurt, we probably should." Said Robby.

"No, I will not, help that freakin', dumbass, ah!" Yelled Trina as she attacked the principal.

"Ah, assault, assault!" Yelled the principal. Robby walked out the door.

Later at Tori's house, she was walking in the livingroom in her robe, when the camera men walked in. "Ah! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're here to start filming." Said Brian.

"Okay, what do you want my to do?" Asked Tori.

"Uh." Said Trina as she walked down the stairs.

"Ha Trina, the people are here to start filming." Said Tori.

"Whatever." Said Trina as she walked back upstairs.

"Okay, so, uh, there..." Started Tori. The phone rang. "...That's my phone, ya want me to..." She started.

"Yes, answer it!" Yelled Brian.

"Okay, hello, oh, ha Grandma, ya it's me, Tori, ya, that one." She started. "It's been forever since I've seen you, you're super so, how've you been? That's good. Me to." She went on. "Really, a new one?" She asked in a curious voice. "She loves cats, she has a ton of em'." She said to the camera men. "No that's okay, put him on. I love pussycats." She said. "Ha, baby!" She said in a baby voice. "Ah, that is the cutest, purring." She said to the cat. The men just watched, smiling. "Ah, I could scratch your tummy. Ah, just wag your tail, ah. Ah, see ya soon." She said as she hung up. "So, what do we do ne..." She started.

"Well gotta go, see ya." Said Brian as they packed up and left.

"By!" Said Tori in an enthused voice.

The next day, Trina and Robby were managing the cart, and tons of people were swarming to get food. "Ah, ha, ha!" Yelled the crowd.

"Get back, piss off, eat d***." Yelled Robby and Trina at the crowd. Trina screamed, and threw forks at the crowd.

Beck and Andre were talking. "Ha, mind if we film you?" Asked Brian as he walked up.

"Sure." Said Beck. Andre was taked away. "Well, today, I was ju..." His phone rang. "That's my phone, can I..." He started.

"Answer it!" Yelled Brian.

"Hello, ha sis, it's her, my sister." He said to the camera men. "Ya, Tori, still broke up, ya, the order, uh, the regular condomns, ya, love sex, the fallacios? Ya, love it too, great. And, got the ultra porous, oh, the lavender, girlfriend, and got a new one, ya, uh, Jade, ya." Brian just watched, serious.

Robby ran up. "Ha, a fork, through my hand!" He screamed at Beck.

"Come on! Go!" Yelled a man as he pushed him away.

"Your p***y is mine." Said Beck to Robby, still on the phone. "Ya, Robby's coming over, might have to let him join in. Can't wait for the ski getaway. "Ya, those ice pops, I could suck that all day, oh, so tonight, really excited, big show, maybe I'll call Jade, makes me happy, when I get like that, those tits, so, call me when you want to talk, okay, by." Said Beck as he hung up. "So, about my day, I..." He started.

"By." Said Brian as he ran, dropped the cameras.

"Awesome." Said Beck.

That night at Tori's house, Tori was waiting for Trina. "Trina, the show's coming on!" She yelled.

"Don't care about your damn show!" Yelled Trina.

"Ha, ready for the show." Said Andre as he walked in.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Tori.

"I don't know." Said Andre.

"Ha, ready for the show." Said Beck as he walked down with Jade.

"What is she doing here?" Moaned Tori.

"What is she doing here?" Moaned Jade.

"It's my house, hu." Groaned Tori.

Trina walked down, soalking. "We gonna do this?"

"Ya, it's on." Said Tori. She turned on the T.V.

"This is real T.V, really about real teenagers, this is, Hell Yeah!" Said the narrator.

"Said it was the wood." Moaned Jade.

"Shh!" Yelled Andre.

"Beck Oliver is deeply in love with his sweety, Jade West, and he sweet, ice pops." Said the narrator.

"Those ice pops." Said Beck in a clip.

"But, is Beck looking for a new flavor, double dipping?" Asked the narrator.

In clips, Beck and Tori talk. "Ha baby!" Yelled Tori.

"Hello?" Said Beck.

"It's me, Tori." Said Tori.

"Ha." Said Beck. There was a change in frame. "Tori."

"You're super." Said Tori.

"Your p***y is mine." Said Beck.

"It's been forever since I've seen you." Said Tori.

"I could suck that all day." Said Beck.

"How've you been?" Tori asked.

"Great, so tonight." Said Beck.

"That's okay." Said Tori.

"The ultra porous, love the fellecios." Said Beck.

"Ya, that one." Said Tori.

"And got a new one." Said Beck.

"Really, a new one?" Asked Tori in a curious voice.

"The lavender, girlfriend." Said Beck. "Ya, Robby's coming over, might have to let him join in." Said Beck.

"That's okay, put him on." Said Tori.

"Uh, Jade, okay?" Said Beck.

"I love p***y." Said Tori.

"Those tits." Said Beck.

"She has a ton of em'." Said Tori.

"Can't wait." Said Beck.

"I could scratch you tummy." Said Tori.

"When I get like that." Said Beck.

"That is the cutest purring." Said Tori.

"So, call me when you want to..." Started Beck.

"Just wag your tail." Said Tori. "Ah, ah, ah, ah." She said in different frames. The whole group watched, confused, except for Beck. "Did they?" Asked Jade.

"Think so." Said Andre.

"Shh." Said Beck.


	2. That Moment

Victorious

Hell Yeah!

**Part Two: That Moment**

_It had been three days since the series premiere of "Hell Yeah!" had aired on T.V, and since then Hollywood Arts had seen many changes. The school was now a huge center for poparazzi, camera men were constantly taking pictures and asking questions of the students, and Tori and Beck were now the hottest couple in the school._

Tori was looking for something in her locker, and camera men were taking pictures of her all the time she was doing it. She pulled her drink out, and drank it as she adjusted her shirt and walked over to Jade. "I cannot take all these damn camera men, Jade what do I do?" She asked.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" Asked Jade sourly.

"No, whatever would give you that idea?" Asked Tori sarcastically.

"How can you still stand to associate with me, after you stole Beck from me. I mean I don't mind, so much, that it happened, but do you chose to tell me, no! You wait for the damn thing to come out on T.V and let me see it there, isn't that what ya did!" Demanded Jade.

"Jade, I did not steal Beck from you, it was just that stupid T.V show that showed us together, you know that don't you?" Asked Tori.

"I don't care what you say, Beck says that you two are together, and that the two of us are over, explain that." Stated Jade.

"What, no he didn't." Said Tori.

Beck then walkedd in and kissed Tori. "Ha cherry, oh, ha there lemon." Said Beck.

"Beck, what the hell is this, we are not together, it was just that damn T.V show!" Yelled Tori.

"Oh, you always say the stupidest things, it's a good thing you have me to tell you what to do." Stated Beck.

"Wha, Beck I..." Started Tori.

"Ha, look at the happy couple." Said Trina as she walked in.

"What the f*** is wrong with everybody? Me and Beck are not dating, Jade's dating Beck, and I'm dating, hu." Said Tori.

"Did I miss any smootching?" Asked Robbie as he ran in.

"Robbie, me and Beck are not..." Started Tori.

"No I was talking about you and Jade and you, that would be hot!" Yelled Robbie.

"Well Tori Vega, you may have won this round, but the war is not over, I swear, by the end of this week, Beck will be all mine, because there will be no you to take him away." Stated Jade.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Trina. Everybody stared at Trina. "Everybody else was doing it."

"Ha, are we too late to place bets on, oh, ha Tori." Said Andre as he walked in.

"Bets on what Andre?" Asked Tori.

"No nothing, put a hundred on Jade." Said Andre as he handed Trina the money. Trina took it and shook her head.

"Trina!" Yelled Tori.

"Ha, don't feel so bad, I put thirty on you." Stated Trina.

"And how much do you have on Jade?" Asked Robbie.

Trina scratched the back of her head. "Fifty." She respnded.

"What!" Yelled Tori. "Guys, Beck, do you not understand, that the T.V show tricked us, it took two seperate phone calls and put them together, just to make it look like we were dating, and we're really not." Stated Tori.

"Why do I have to be lemon?" Asked Jade.

Tori's phone rang. "Hold on I gotta take this." Said Tori as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Tori you stupid son of a bitch! It's time for beddie-bye!" Yelled the man on the other line.

"Oh, yes! Thank you you sweet son of a bitch!" Yelled Tori as she hung up.

"Ha, were you on the phone with Beck?" Asked Trina dreamily.

"He's standing right here, do you see him on a phone?" Asked Tori.

"I'll go ready myself for the first wave, see you on the other side Tori!" Yelled Jade as she walked off.

"Well, I have to go, it's time for beddie-bye, which is what my therapist refers to his chair of torture as." Stated Tori as she left.

"Kay, but are we still on for tonight?" Asked Beck.

"Ya, meet me at the cafeteria, if I'm not on time, just stay there and wait for me." Said Tori as she left.

"Alright!" Yelled Beck as he left.

Three hours later at the cafeteria, while Robbie sat there waiting for his love to come, Trina and Robbie were working at the concession stands. "Alright, take your food damn you!" Yelled Trina as she threw the food at the customer.

"Thanks." Said Andre as he took the food.

"Bitches." Stated Robbie.

At the therapist, Tori had just walked in. "Uh, doctor Zahoff, you would not believe the kind of stress I've been having, everybody has just been riding right on my heels about this new damn T.V show, my friends, my teachers and even my sister, doctor what do I do?" Asked Tori as she walked in.

"Tori Vega, sit down." Said Doctor Zahoff as she sat on the couch. "Now sign this." Said Zahoff as he handed her a pad of paper.

"What is this an autograph? Doctor, not you too?" Asked Tori sadly.

"Tori, what's it like with Beck, is he nice, does he have great values, does he like to f*** a lot?" Asked the doctor.

"Doctor Zahoff, Beck and I are not dating, it was just what the T.V show said to get rating, and now everybody thinks it's true, and Jade hates me, Doctor Zahoff how do I convince them all?" Asked Tori.

"Well, maybe it's easier not to convince them maybe you should just play along, and go with it." Stated Zahoff.

"What do you mean, like, actually, go out with Beck, and let the T.V men say what they want, just to get famous?" Asked Tori.

"That's what I might be saying, all things happen for a reason, and maybe this is yours, now leave me." Said Zahoff as he turned away and held his head.

"Wait, why did you call me here?" Asked Tori.

"I didn't call you!" Screamed the doctor.

"Sorry." Said Tori as she ran out the door.

Back at the school, the next day, Beck was sitting in the cafeteria when Tori walked up. "Ha Beck." Said Tori.

"Ha Tori, I haven't been waiting here all night, I just got here a few seconds before you did." Stated Beck.

"Ha, you've been sitting at this table for twenty hours, you gonna order something?" Asked Robbie.

"I, don't know what you're talking about waiter man, I just got here a few seconds ago, haven't been here for twenty hours." Said Beck nervously.

"What, you ju, ah forget it." Said Robbie angrily as he walked away.

"So, how about that date?" Asked Tori.

"Ah, I got it all planned out, first, we do a press conference for the Raiders game, then we go to the game, and we go to this new restaurant." Stated Beck.

"Alright, sounds good, whatever makes you happy and us more noticed by the press." Stated Tori.

"That's right." Said Tori.

At the press conference, Tori walked in with Beck, and there were cameras flashing all over the damn place. She looked everywhere, nervous, blinking constantly, Beck just waved like an idiot. They sat and questions were thrown at them. "Ya, the Raiders lost the Super Bowl to the Packers, answer that." Said a reporter. Tori held her head. In a black and white flash back, she was sitting in a chair screaming. "I wanted the Giants to get that Super Bowl trophy, not gonna happen this year!" "Ya, now that the games are in HD does it make it easier to masturbate?" Asked another reporter. Tori grabbed at her head in misery. "Ya two part question, Eli Manning sucks ass h***, a..." Tori could only stare, distorted at the flashing lights. Beck whispered into her ear.

"Ya, the Raiders had a bad year, you know what, f*** you! I think he's good. "And, f*** you." Said Tori as she got up and left, confident.

At the game, Beck and Tori were watching, Beck had his shirt, off, had glasses on, and was only in his under wear. His whole body was painted white, his hair was bleached blond, and he was screaming to a camera man. "Ya, vorse star! You want this f*** ass p***y, ya, Raiders, ya, force star, ah!" He screamed at the press.

At the restaurant, Beck had just pulled up to the restauran in his Rolls Royce, and Tori was dressed in a fine red dress with feathers. Out of nowhere, another car began to ram into theirs. "Ah, what the f***!" Screamed Tori.

It was Jade. She was dressed in another fine, black dress, with black gloves, a black had, and also drove an old car. She reversed and rammed them again and again. "Ah, you s***!" Screamed Beck.

"Ah!" Screamed Jade as she rammed them again, then walked out of her car, fell into Beck's arms. "Ah, you f***, you said you loved me!" She screamed.

"Somebody take this!" Yelled Beck as he threw Jade from his hands.

"Ah!" Yelled Tori as Jade nearly hit her. "Whoa, wait, ha!" Yelled Tori as poparazzi flashed thousands of pictures at her, and she held her hand up to them, leaned on the car, and struggled not to collapse.

At the food cart, Trina and Robbie were screaming at the customers. "You f*** hole, go f*** a s***in' p***y, prick!" Screamed Trina.

"Just get me some sister f***in' onion rings, dammit!" Screamed a man.

"Get bent you f**got!" Yelled Robbie. He accidently fell on the lever. The cart began to roll, and it ran over twelve people.

"Ah!" Yelled the crowd.

"Uh oh!" Yelled Robbie as he and Trina ran out.

At Tori's house, she was screaming at Beck as he played golf. "Do ya know how this makes me look? You're our hoing with all these celebrity tramps, Kidman, Parker, do you know who the f*** these whores are!" Demanded Tori as she held up a magazine with his picture on it.

"Ha chill out, you know all I want is you." Said Beck as he hit the ball, but it bounced off a blade on the windmill.

"Damn right, found a f***in' camera in my bedroom, what are you spying on me, what the hell is that you ass?" Demanded Tori.

"Ha, why don't you go f*** yourself, cause I'm tired of all this bulls***!" Screamed Beck.

"Fine you ass!" Screamed Tori as she threw down her magazine and left.

"Ho!" Yelled Beck as he hit the ball and it went into the pond. "Sister f***!" He screamed.

In the office, the principal was speaking to Robbie and Trina. "You retards! You don't know what the f*** it means to be a f*** monkey. Why don't you just get on the floor and kiss me d***! Cause I am tired of all you ass h*** actions!" Screamed the principal.

"Ha, you don't get the f***! Go get all f***!" Screamed Robbie and Trina.

"Ah!" Screamed the principal as he grabbed a set of handcuffs and jumped over the desk and attacked them with a bat.

"Ah, you guy f***!" Screamed the two as they fought him.

At Tori's house, she was looking over a list when Beck ran in. "Ya, I know I'm late, don't start with me, I know how important this is!" Yelled Beck.

"Ah, I am bored with all this s***." Stated Tori. "All this poparazzi crap and publicity s***, all the horse s***, just too much." Said Tori as she grabbed her head and walked into her room. "It all seems so, trivial, maybe he was wrong."

"Who?" Asked Beck as he sat on the couch with her.

"You don't know him." Said Tori.

"Doctor Zahoff?" Asked Beck.

"Uh, Beck, if you asked me the last time I was happy, the last time I was really happy." Said Tori.

"I know, it was years ago." Said Beck.

Tori layed her head on the pillow, with a smile on her face. "I woke up one morning at dawn, and there was, just this feeling of possibility, and opportunity, and I thought, good, this is the beginning of happiness, and there's always gonna be more." Said Tori. She and Beck laughed. "Hu, thinking now, it wasn't the beginning, it was happiness, that moment." Stated Tori as she grabbed at air with both hands. Beck just sat there, and stroked Tori's hair, the door bell rang, they sat there, it rang again, they sat there, it rang. "Ah f***!" Yelled Tori as she got up to go to the door.

There was a transition, it showed the school, the courtyard, a man raping a woman, they were both fully clothed, she had her head back, her hair back, and had her eyes closed, screaming, in the yard, other people around, then it went to the school. "That ass h***! Freakin' handcuffed our damn hands together, go f*** his own sister f***in' employees, that prick!" Yelled Trina as she yanked Robbie.

"Ah, ha watch it bitch, my arm is sensitive!" Yelled Robbie. "I got it, if I had my robot, he could blast the cuffs off, ah, but I loaned him to Larry Flint, and he won't be done with it until next week!" Yelled Robbie.

"Well this is s***, what do we do now!" Demanded Trina.

"I know, we go to a lock smith, but there isn't one for two thousand miles, we'll have to steal somebody's car, but it'll need planning, we leave tomorrow!" Yelled Robbie.

"Okay!" Yelled Trina. "I gotta take a shower."

"This should be interesting." Stated Robbie.

"The hell it should!" Yelled Trina.

In the hallway, Tori was at her locker, when a poison dart hit her locker door, just as it was opened. "Uh, work." Said Tori, but by now she was famous, and went by her full name, Torrence.

"S***, that ho!" Yelled Jade, who had thrown the dart.

Tori closed her locker. "Ah, f***, my science." She said as she re-opened her locker, and a bullet hit it.

Beck walked up. "Ha p***y." He said as he walked up.

"Ha man ho!" Yelled Tori as she kissed him. A knife flew by her head.

"Ha Bori, how's the f*** scam going?" Asked Robbie as he and Trina, can't have one without the other, walked up.

"Great." Said Tori.

"So, have you guys f***ed yet?" Asked Beck.

"Uh, duh, we're handcuffed together." Said Trina in an annoyed voice.

"Ya, so, what's up here?" Asked Robbie.

"Eh, ya know." Said Beck dully.

"Ya." Said Tori as she opened her locker, and a knife went through it. "Okay what the f***!"

"Don't you know about the killing game?" Asked Robbie.

"No." Said Tori.

"Ah, you didn't find it out from me." Stated Robbie as he and Trina ran off.

"Ya, "Hell Yeah" is giving us free tickets to the largest steamliner on earth, this whole scam is going great." Stated Tori.

"Ya it is, and you know what, we have Brian to thank for all this." Stated Beck.

"Who's Brian?" Asked Robbie.

"I don't know." Said Tori as she and Beck walked off.

"Ah, Brian, first he'll be dead, then I'll have my revenge on the ship, ha ha!" Laughed Jade, evily.

The next day, Trina and Robbie walked up to two old women with a cro-bar. "Who the f*** are you!" Demanded one of the old women.

"Ah!" Yelled the two as they killed the old women with the cro-bar. "Now!" Yelled Robbie as they got in their car and drove off. Some gunshots knocked the roof off, but they kept going.

In the "Hell Yeah" studio, Brian was putting on make-up when Jade walked in with a nail file, and a maniacle look on her face. "Ha, who are you?" Asked Brian, shocked.

"You, you ruined my life, with your damn show!" Yelled Jade.

"Ha, I'm not perfect, neither is my show." Stated Brian.

"No, you're not perfect, you're nothing!" Yelled Jade as she stabbed him with the file. "Nothing!" She stabbed him again, and again, until one after he was breathless.


	3. Life and Death

Victorious

Hell Yeah!

**Part Three: Life and Death**

_It had been two days since Jade had killed Brian and since Robbie and Trina had left for the lock smith shop. By now, Tori and Beck were full on with thier fake relationship, and all their regrets were nearly fully deminished, but little did they know just what fame would hand them._

At Gaycon, Tori and Beck were answering the questions thrown to them by the gay of gay apparent community, but were unenthused, for other things on their minds. "Ya, what's it like, being hetero?" Asked a gay guy.

"Oh, it's fantastic, you're happy all the time, ya, you will never know that feeling." Stated Beck.

"Ha, give me a statement for my newsletter." Stated a reporter.

"Ya I got a statement for ya, uh, f*** you, and, f*** Gaycon, and you can f*** all the f**s and f** fanatics who come to it, put that in your damn newsletter." Stated Tori sourly.

"Okay that's enough questions, thank you." Said Beck. The crowd left.

"So, the criuise is tomorrow, remember?" Asked Tori.

"How can I forget, once the press photographs us getting on the largest ship in the world together, this whole thing will be official and we'll be set as celebrities." Stated Beck.

"Ya, and, once this is all done, and we can move on, will you go back to Jade?" Asked Tori.

"Jade, na, to be honest I never really liked her, I just wanted her for her money." Stated Beck.

"She doesn't have any money." Said Tori.

"Really, damn." Said Beck.

"Ya know, my therapist said that everything happens for a reason, when the crew came with their auditions I thought it was just another hollow attempt at my dreams, but who would have thought, that it would lead to all this, maybe that's what this was all about." Stated Tori.

"Ya, and maybe it's about more." Stated Beck. "I mean, you and I, we may have had our rough times in the past week, but we've always been great friends, what if you and I were always meant for each other, and it took all this to make us realize it."

"I never thought of that, but, what about Jade, she's never cared much for me, but I think she really cares for you, I don't think it'd be right to take you from her, just because of that show." Said Tori.

"Tori, she doesn't want me back, all that matters to her is getting revenge on you. I mean, if Jade stole me from you, you'd make all your attempts to get me back, before you killed her." Said Beck.

"That is true, alright, let's do it." Said Tori as she clapped her hands.

"What?" Asked Beck.

"Let's try out this relationship, when we get on that boat, we can honestly say we're getting on together, and will more than likely be getting off together." Stated Tori.

"Okay, sounds good to me, girlfriend?" Asked Beck.

"Okay, boyfriend." Said Tori. The two shook hands.

In a gay themed test your strength booth, a woman with a hat and many other sundries from the stands on was watching them slightly irregularly, so not to make it obvious. It was Jade, and she was too busy contemplating to listen to their words. "So this is it, one more day, and Tori will finally be mine. I've waited years to get her, but now I finally have an excuse, and there isn't one jilted jurer in the world who would prosecute me for doing it." She said to herself.

"Ha lady, are you going to test your strength?" Asked a person in a red dress and had curled blond hair.

"Oh, no thank you ma'am, I'm too busy contemplating my revenge." Said Jade.

"I understand, and it's sir." Stated the apparent man.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Said Jade.

"Not as sorry as I am." Said the man, depressed. Jade just walked away.

Somewhere in Eastern California, Trina and Robbie were driving their stolen car, still handcuffed together, only now Trina had on a blue bandana around the top of her head, had on sunglasses, and a short sleaved jean jacket and white button down shirt, and Robbie had on a black leather jacket, sunglasses, had his hair slicked to flat, greased black, a white and blue shirt, and both had on jeans, similar to Thelma and Louis, but with a lot more cussing. "How the f*** much farther do you think it is to that damn f***in' locksmith?" Asked Trina as she drove on.

"Stop asking, the more you ask the longer it takes us to get there!" Yelled Robbie.

"That doesn't make any damn sense! How the hell would me asking how far it is make it any f***in' farther!" Demanded Trina.

"Don't f***in' yell at me dammit, it's your own damn fault we even had to steal this f***in' car and drive two thousand damn miles, just to get to a f***in' locksmith." Stated Robbie.

"No it's not you ass!" Yelled Trina.

"Ya, you're the bastard who smashed that freakin' broom in Festes' face, knocked him on to the grill, and made him get crushed by a cabinet!" Yelled Robbie.

"Hu, ya I guess it was my fault, but it was all the more your fault for being with me, at the time." Stated Trina.

"Ya, and also it you had been able to submission that ass h*** principal from cuffing us we'd still be at school, and would be able to watch Tori and Beck do the fame thing, and what about the bet? If Jade takes in Tori and I don't cash in, I'm gonna be pissed." Stated Trina.

"Ya, I put a hundred dollars on Jade, I hope she kills her, she's one of my best friends, but she's not a hundred dollars best." Stated Robbie.

"Damn straight!" Yelled Trina. "Ah s***, running low on gas."

"Oh, pull over, there's a station right here." Said Robbie as they pulled over.

A strange man walked up to them, and stood on the driver's side. He held up the pump and spoke to Trina. "Can I fill you up?"

"Just fill the freakin' car dammit!" Yelled Trina.

"Hu!" Yelled the crowd.

"Hu!" Said Robbie. Trina stared at him. "Everybody else did it." He said as he lowered into his seat.

"We do not use that kind of language in Eastern California, you ho ass prick!" Yelled the man.

"Scuse mwa?" Asked Trina.

"We can talk to women in whatever way we want!" Yelled the man.

"Ya, take that you..." Started Robbie. Trina looked, angrily at him "Never mind."

"Okay, after last night when that cop got all pissy for us having sex in that discount drive through, I think we need to find a motel, or something with walls and no judgement." Stated Trina.

"We don't have the money for that, we just brought the money for the locksmith." Stated Robbie.

"How did you know how much it would cost?" Asked Trina.

"I didn't, I just took all the money I could grab from those old lady's purses." Stated Robbie.

"Good idea, well with the motel, we tell them we'll pay in the morning, and in the morning once our luxury has already been collected, we'll leave without paying, then the same the next night." Stated Trina.

"Ya, but won't word go around about us, traveling East, and get to other motels?" Asked Robbie.

"We'll worry about that when it comes up." Said Trina.

"Ya, you know, we pulled this whole thing together, and work it all out, maybe this could be the start of something, a friendship, or even relationship." Stated Robbie.

They both sat there a second. "Ha ha ha!" They laughed loudly.

"Ya, if that ever happpens, push me down some stairs." Said Trina.

"Don't have any, how about under the car?" Asked Robbie.

"Ya, just find some stairs." Insisted Trina.

"Alright, all done." Said the man, who had finished filling the tank.

"Thanks, see ya!" Yelled Trina as they drove off, quickly.

"Ha, gas theives, stop them!" Yelled the men.

The police shot at them with thier slingshots, but they got away.

"Ha ha, see ya you posers!" Yelled Robbie.

"That was so intense, I ju..." Started Trina. She grabbed Robbie, started kissing him, and the two began to have sex while she drove.

"You wanna down shift first?" Asked Robbie.

"Ya, first, then all the way to third." Said Trina, passionately.

"Oh!" Moaned Robbie as they kissed. Trina began to remove her shirt.

At the dock, there were hundreds of regular people, who were quite eager to watch rich people get on the boat. A crane, operated by a poor man, lifted a carriage on to the boat, and a homeless man was pushing a cart and asking for money. A carriage pulled up. The driver got out, and took the white gloved hand of the passenger on the left. It was Tori, and she stepped out of the cart, with a large white sun hat on. "So, this is the boat everyone's talking about?" She asked as she looked at the large boat.

"Yep, they say it's the biggest boat ever made, you know that's not in a museum." Stated Beck, who was clad in a fancy black suit, a button down shirt, and had new, polished shoes on.

"This is going to be the perfect place to start our togetherness, and it's all thanks to Brian, we should send him a thank you card." Stated Tori.

"Sure, if we remember." Said Beck.

In a tavern near the pier, there were some filthy people playing cards at an unwashed table. There were three poor men, and a ratty, filthy looking woman. She turned up her head, and revealed it was Jade. "Alright, ante up." She said.

"Ah, she's taken us for all we're worth." Stated a man in an Irish accent.

"Now we're forced to bet the tickets." Said the other man, who happened to be Jade's dad.

"Okay, if we win this one, we're on that boat!" Yelled Jade's partner, who's name was Arthur.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Okay, show your hands!" Demanded the Irish man. "Pair of twos!"

"Ha, take that, pair of threes!" Yelled Jade's dad.

"We're on the same team." Said the Irish man.

"Ya I know." Said Jade's dad. He loved to win.

"Well, all I got is a pair of twos, Jade, we need fours to win." Stated Arthur.

"Shut up Arthur!" Yelled Jade. She picked up a card, discarded one, and placed it into her hand. "Arthur, I'm sorry."

"Ah dammit Jade no!" Yelled Arthur as he banged his fist on the table and the whole bar stared.

"No, sorry I ever met you, four kings, Ace high." Said Jade as she layed down her cards.

"Ah." Said the Irish man.

"No!" Screamed Jade's dad as he slammed his face on the table and began to cry.

"Suck it up you f**, yes, it's happened, now my destiny can be realized." Stated Jade.

"You'd better hurry, the ship leaves in five minutes!" Yelled the bar tender.

"Okay!" Yelled Jade as she took the tickets, and most of her dad's money, and left for the ship.

"Ah, how am I going to get home?" Asked Jade's dad. The Irish man got up and left.

On the ship, Tori and Beck were greeted by a rather unusual looking man. "Ah, Ms. Vega, Mr. Oliver, welcome aboard."

"Thanks weird looking guy!" Yelled Beck.

"My pleasure." Said the man.

The two boarded the ship. "Uh." Said Tori as she took off her fancy apparel and got into her leather wear. "Glad that's over."

"I don't have to live this lie another minute." Said Beck as he unbuttoned two buttons on his jacket.

Jade walked up to the boat. "I don't see your name on this list." Said the weird looking man.

"Ha, you're the guy from the strength tester booth!" Declared Jade.

There was a short pause. "Welcome aboard ma'am." Said the man as he let her in.

"Thank you." Said Jade as she went on.

"Whatever." Said the man.

Arthur walked up. "Got my ticket."

"Shut up Arthur!" Yelled the man.

Later that afternoon, somewhere now in the desert of Nevada, Trina and Robbie were progressing closer and closer to the locksmith. "So, once this is all over what do we do?" Asked Trina.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to do something about all those people we killed, there might be some trouble with that." Stated Robbie.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way around this, we always do." Stated Trina.

"Ya know, this whole situation is kind of insane." Stated Robbie.

"Ya, two people, hand cuffed together against their own will, and are forced to steal a car and drive halfway across the country just to find a lock smith and get the cuffs off, that is pretty unusual, simple thing like that, needs this kind of effort." Stated Trina.

"Ha, that motel scam almost got us killed last night, who knew that the night manager would carry a pistol in his sock." Stated Robbie. "People out here in Nevada just don't trust anybody, and I can't see why, like we were gonna come in, stay the night, and leave without pa, oh."

"Well, no matter how many Nevada folk shoot at us, we'll always have the strength to keep going, and still steal a tank of gas." Stated Trina. "People like us aren't put down so easily, nothing short of an air raid or a giant ice berg will stop us."

"Ya, so, when we get back to Las Angelas, we should make some more endeavors, more insane, with the hope that nothing bad can ever happen to us." Stated Robbie.

"Sounds good to me, unless something happens in the next five seconds to convince us other wise, I'm in." Stated Trina.

They then drove up, stopped the car when a strange man came up to them. He spoke with the most eloquent voice. "Ha, give me your shoes, or I'll shoot!" Stated the man as he pulled out a gun.

"It's the million dollar voice guy!" Yelled Robbie.

"Dude, you're our favorite celebrity!" Declared Trina.

"I don't care, now give me your shoes!" He yelled.

"Fine, here." They said as they handed over their shoes.

"Thank you." He said as he walked off into the deep desert.

"That was six seconds." Stated Robbie.

"Then it's still good!" Declared Trina as they drove on.

On the boat, Tori and Beck were walking around, admiring the craftsmanship when they came apon an obnoxious country accented woman. It was Kathy Bates. "Fine sir, if you won't carry my bags, I'll carry them myself!" She declared as she took them herself.

"Ha, you're Kathy Bates!" Yelled Tori.

"Duh!" Said Kathy. "Ha, I know you, you're Tori Vega, that girl from "Hell Yeah" who took Jade's boyfriend." She said.

"Well, that is what happened, bu..." Started Tori.

"Ha Tori, who's she?" Asked Beck as he walked in.

"This is Kathy Bates." Said Tori.

"Hi." Said Kathy.

"Who?" Asked Beck.

"You know, Kathy Bates, won the Oscar for being in "Misery," was in "Titanic?" Asked Tori.

"Nope." Said Beck.

"Fried Green Tomatoes?" Asked Kathy.

"Oh ya, I love that movie!" Yelled Beck.

"Oh, ya, I was actually offering you some." Said Kathy.

"Sure." Said Beck.

"Sorry don't have any, see you guys." Said Kathy as she walked off.

"Wow, we've only been on this boat for twenty minutes, and we've already met Kathy Bates, and the director of "American Beauty." Stated Tori.

Sam Mendes was standing, trying to lite his pipe. "Damn crack pipe!" He yelled.

"Ha, do you know where I can snort some cocaine?" Asked an odd looking man as he walked up.

"Ha, you're Stephen Dillane!" Declared Beck.

"Who?" Asked Tori.

"You know, from "The Secret Garden," and "The Parole Officer!" Yelled Beck.

"Nope." Said Tori.

"That's okay." Said Stephen.

"Stephen, who are these people?" Asked Nicole.

"Nicole Kidman!" Yelled Tori and Beck.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Beck.

"Well, we got mistaken as a couple from a movie we were in, nine years ago, so we're working with it to become more famous." Stated Stephen.

"What movie was that?" Asked Tori.

"I don't know, and I won and Oscar for it." Stated Nicole.

"So, who are you?" Asked Stephen.

"Hu!" Yelled Kathy. "How do you not know who they are?"

"Who are you?" Asked Nicole.

"Oh my goodness." Said Tori.

"Come on Stephen, let's go play some backgammon." Said Beck.

"Okay." Said Stephen.

"Who are you?" Asked Kathy.

"Phh, like you don't know." Said Stephen, laughing.

"So, looks like it's just you and me." Said Tori. Nicole pointed in the opposite direction, Tori looked, and she ran away. "Ya I, Nicole, ha!"

Jade was walking on the deck with a knife. "Tori, where are you?" She asked.

"My name's Tori." Said a woman.

"Ha, you're the greeter from the dock." Stated Jade.

"Don't tell anybody, they all think I'm a woman, not as smart here as as Gaycon." Stated the man.

"I understand, but first, I need to know your name." Said Jade.

"As a woman, it's Tori, as a man, I can't tell you." Said the man.

"I understand, I can't tell you mine either, see ya Tori." Said Jade.

"By Jade." Said the man.

Later, somewhere in Nevada, but further on than before, the car was parked on the side of the road, and Trina and Robbie were inside. They were both naked, and kissing, Robbie was on top of Jade. A police officer pulled up. "Ha, what the hell is going on here?" He held up a flashlight, even though it was in the middle of the day.

Trina sat up, and held her shirt over her chest. "Haven't you ever heard of a nooner?" She asked.

"Ya, chill out." Said Robbie as he lifted his head up.

"Sorry, drive safe." Said the officer as he drove off.

"Freak." Said Trina. She began to kiss Robbie again. "Oh, damn cuffs!"

At lunch, Tori was sitting with Beck and Kathy when the ship builder, Bruce Isthmay walked by and sat with them. "Ah f***!" Yelled Mr. Andrews.

"Ha, so how's everybody enjoying my boat?" Asked Bruce.

"This, is your boat, are you s***ing me?" Asked Beck.

"Ya, I drew a picture of it, some other guys drew up all the other complicated stuff, but it's still mine, hu?" He asked.

"Ass h***." Said Kathy as she went on eating.

Just then, a strange woman walked by, suspiciously. "Hi, my name's Tori, how are you?" She asked. It was the man from Gaycon.

"Kay." Said Beck.

"Ha, my name's Tori." Said Tori.

"Ya, I know." She said as she sat down. "So, what's going on here, who are you, who are you?"

"I'm Tori, and this is Bruce Isthmay." Said Tori.

"No, I meant that woman and, this man." Said the man.

"Oh, this is Kathy Bates, and this is my boyfriend, Beck." Said Tori.

"Ah, I see." Said the man. "I'd better be going, by." She said as she left, slowly.

"She didn't ask who I was." Said Mr. Andrews.

"Some people just don't know when they're not wanted." Stated Bruce.

"Ya." Said Tori and Beck.

Stephen then walked up. "I know one of you took my wallet." He said, firmly. Beck threw it to him. "And I shared my dice with you." He looked into his wallet. "Ha where's my credit card?" He asked.

"Here." Groaned Bruce as he handed him the card.

"Oh Bruce." Said Tori.

The man walked over to Jade. "Yes, I found them." He said.

"Good, and?" She asked.

"They are together." Said the man.

"Ya, I knew that, where are they headed to next?" She asked.

"I, don't know, if I stayed there any longer my cover may have been blown, and if a transgender's cover is blown the only way out is suicide." Stated the man.

"Ah, you tart, how do I follow them now?" She asked.

"Ha, I'll help you." Said Stephen. "I go with them wherever they..." He started.

"Come along Stephen." Said Nicole.

"Coming dear." Said Stephen as he left.

"Damn, the only good agent we could find." Said Jade.

"Yep." Said the man as he lit a cigar.

Later that day, Trina and Robbie were headed East, and they were worn out. "How much further do you think it is to the lock smith?" Asked Trina irritably.

"Who knows, you said two thousand miles from Las Angelas, we've only been going for, I don't remember how long, ha, what if we found another way to break the cuffs, like with a hammer or som..." Started Robbie.

"You couldn't have thought of that before we drove for three days?" Asked Trina angrily.

"Well, no." Said Robbie.

"Well we've come too far now, we have to keep going, or all this will have been for nothing." Said Trina.

"I like that way of thinking, alright, let's go!" Yelled Robbie.

The car sputtered and stopped. "What the f***?" Asked Trina.

"Oh damn, we're out of gas." Said Robbie.

"Oh dammit!" Yelled Trina as she slammed her fist on the dash board. "So what now?"

"I think there's a gas station five miles down the road, let's push." Said Robbie.

"Okay, but somebody has to steer." Said Trina.

"Good idea, I'll steer." Said Robbie.

"Alright!" Yelled Trina as she ran out to push the car.

Later that day in the stateroom, Tori and Beck were laying on the couch, admiring the late afternoon sun. "You know, this whole experience has been magical, why didn't we realize this a long time ago?" Asked Tori.

"Beats me, I guess we were just too pre-occupied with what other people think, now we know exactly what they think, and it's alright." Said Beck.

"Ya, Beck, I know we've only been together for a little over a week, but I've never been so happy with anybody before, nobody has ever made me feel as special as you have, Beck, why don't we go steady, promise that we'll always be there for each other, no matter what happens." Said Tori. "How about it?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Beck. They kissed, she pulled him closer, and they continued to kiss, passionately, and were breathing heavy and getting closer to the other.

From a distance, Jade was watching them, with a look of anger and sadness on her face. "Hu, hu, how could he do this to me, that's it, tonight, Tori will meet her match, and she'll learn never to mess with Jade West, ever again." Said Jade as she walked off.

It was late, about six at night, and Trina and Robbie were driving, getting tired. "Uh, Robbie, this whole thing is rediculous, why do these things always happen to us?" She asked.

"I don't know, people like us just don't have good luck, now people like Tori, Beck, John Ford, they always have good luck, but not us, not us." Stated Robbie.

"Uh, I wish we could find some way to get home, and find some other way to get these cuffs off, I hate it out here, everybody is so insane, and poor, why do people have to be like that, why?" Demanded Trina.

"Beats me, maybe, ha, look at that guy right there, ha!" Yelled Robbie.

"Don't worry, I got him!" Yelled Trina as she sped up and swerved over to hit him.

"Stop!" Yelled the man.

They stopped the car and got out. "Who are you?" Asked Trina.

"And why shouldn't we kill you?" Asked Robbie.

"I got yer damn key, right here!" Yelled the man as he pulled out the key and handed it to Trina.

"Hu, kay." Said Trina. She used it to unlock the cuffs. "Damn, it worked, ha how did you ge..." Started Trina.

"Good-bye." Said the man as he walked off. He dissapeared.

"What a freak." Said Robbie.

"Yep, well let's get home." Said Trina. "Ha, where's the car?"

"Damn, he made the car dissapear too!" Yelled Robbie.

"And my handbag!" Yelled Trina.

"Ah, how do we get home now!" Yelled Robbie as he kicked over a trash can.

A wooden wagon, full of chickens then pulled up. "Ha, I'll give you a ride." Said the driver.

"Morgan Freeman!" Yelled Robbie and Trina.

"Yep, this is the only gig I could get since "Driving Ms. Daisy." Stated Morgan. "Now I'm the chicken driver."

"Okay, come on." Said Trina as she and Robbie got in the wagon and it started to drive.

"You know I hauled two hundred and fifty chickens last year." Stated Morgan.

"Ah." Said Robbie.

On the boat, it was late, and Tori and Beck were lying on the bed, both sweaty and with no clothes. "Ah, oh, Beck." Breathed Tori.

"Hu, oh, ah." Sighed Beck.

"Ah, come on, we have to meet Stephen and Nicole on the deck, remember the note they sent us?" Asked Tori.

"Ya, come on, let's go." Said Beck as he got up.

"Kay." Said Tori as she began to get up.

Ten minutes later, it was night, and Tori and Beck were walking on the deck, holding hands, wearing fancy clothes, dinner clothes. "Where do you think they are?" Asked Beck.

"I don't know, they said seven." Said Tori.

"And seven it it." Said a woman as she walked up. It was Jade, and she looked serious.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Asked Beck loudly.

"What am I doing here, you both know damn well what I'm doing here." She walked closer, right in front of Tori. "Hello Tori."

"Jade, I don't know what you're doing but stop it, Beck and I are happy, I'm sorry." Said Tori nervously.

"I don't think I can, nobody steals from me, and I'm here to show you that." Said Jade as she reached into her hand bag.

"Ha, don't try anything, Stephen and Nicole will be here any second." Stated Beck.

"Ha, they're not coming, I had that note forged, by the best forger I know." Stated Jade.

"Tori!" Yelled Beck.

"That's right! And now that you've fallen into my trap there's no way out, soon, Tori, you will be dead, and you, Beck, you'll be mine again." Said Jade.

"Jade, forget it, what are you going to do, like you have the ability to kill..." Started Tori.

Jade pulled out a nail file, stained with old blood. "This file, killed Brian three days ago, and I'm going to use it to finish the job, right now." Said Jade. She walked toward Tori. "Come here!"

"No!" Yelled Tori as she grabbed Jade's arm. The two began to wrestle over the file.

"Ha, you two, stop it!" Yelled Beck.

"Beck, get away, she..." Started Tori.

"Don't go anywhere Beck, if anyone sees this, it should be you!" Yelled Jade as she threw Tori on the ground.

Jade ran, and attempted to stab Tori. "Ah!" Tori grabbed her arm and stopped the file. "Uh!" She threw Jade and she landed on her back.

"Uh." Groaned Jade.

"Stop it Jade, dammit, it's over, killing me won't make Beck love you anymore, so just sto..." Started Tori.

"No!" Yelled Jade as she ran at Tori, brandishing the file, Tori grabbed her hand, and stopped her.

"Ha, what's going on here!" Yelled a guard as he and his partner ran over.

"Stay out of this!" Yelled Jade.

"Ha, enought of this, stop th..." Started the officer.

Jade grabbed the officer's arm, and took the gun from his belt. She held it to Tori's head. Tori backed up a step. "Jade, don't do this, wha what will i..." Started Tori, nervous.

"Stop, just stay quiet, it'll all be over soo..." Started Jade.

"Ah!" Yelled Tori as she ran at Jade. Jade fired the gun, Tori thrusted to the side to dodge the bullet, and grabbed Jade's arm that held the gun. "GIve it to me!" Yelled Tori.

"Let go dammit!" Yelled Jade.

"Ha, stop it, Jade, Tori, j..." Started Beck. The two wrestled, their arms went to the side, and the gun fired. "Ah! Ah!" Groaned Beck as he grabbed his chest. He moved his hand, and there was a bullet wound near his heart, with blood pouring out.

"Oh my god." Said Jade.

"Beck!" Yelled Tori.

"Somebody call a doctor!" Yelled the guard as he and his partner ran off.

"Beck, Beck!" Yelled Tori as she held him in her arms.

"Tori, I..." Started Beck.

"Beck." Said Tori through her tears.

"Don't give up, you're too good." Said Beck quietly. Tori cried as she looked in his face. "I love you, uh." He closed his eyes and layed back.

"Beck, Beck!" Yelled Tori as she shook him. "Ah, hu, ah ha ha ha!" She cried as she wrapped her hands around his head. "Ah, Beck, ha ha." She cried.

Jade stayed back, with a sad, ashamed look on her face, not daring to get closer.

It was three days later, and Tori, Trina and Robbie were all standing around after Beck's funeral in the cemetery. "Tori, I'm sorry." Said Trina as she walked up and put her arm around her.

"Hu, thank you." Said Tori.

"Ya know, he really cared about you, he told us." Said Robbie.

"I know, hu, he didn't, he didn't diserve, any of this, hu, it wasn't, his, hu." Said Tori as she began to cry again.

"Uh, Tori." Said Jade as she walked up. She looked different, she had on a black dress, a black veil trown back on her head, but what was different was the look of helplessness that had never been on her face.

"Hu, hi." Said Tori, sadly.

"I, I don't know, I ca, well, I came to tell you, I'm leaving Las Angelas tonight, I'm going back to Sacramento with my dad, I, I'm sorry." Said Jade as she started off.

"Wait, Jade, you, why, you don't ha..." Started Tori.

"Yes, I do, it, you didn't want it, he was, happy, I should ha, I'm sorry." Said Jade.

"Wel, Jade..." Started Tori.

Jade put here hand on Tori's shoulder. "Good-bye Tori." She walked off.

Robbie and Trina walked up to Tori, and watched Jade leave. "Are you going to be okay?" Asked Trina.

"Ya, I'll be fine." Said Tori. She began to walk off. They walked with her. "It's okay with me, you and Robbie, you know, all things happen for a reason. Said Tori as they walked off.

**THE END**


End file.
